Hope Charity & Honor
by spydergurl112
Summary: AU season 7. What will the Scoobies do if Buffy is turned by the new Uberevil in town. How does Spike help? Hint: Willow! Spike changed himself once for Buffy. He won't waste anytime waiting to do it again for her safety. Spuffy!
1. In Darkness Lies Peace

Hope, Charity, & Honor By: Maura  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, et al is sole ownership of Joss [god] and Mutant Enemy [disciples]  
  
A/N (Important): Okay, this story takes place about on the timeline of before Storyteller, except up until now there is no first and stuff, Spike had no trigger. Instead there is some unknown force that is raising turok- hans. Giles still comes because big bad is'a lurking. Plus no Kennedy/Willow, no offense, but would not fit into this story. Also, whether or not its possible or not [on the show] when vampires touch one another and they have been claimed, which may or not be possible as well, they can instantly know (like dogs with their territory just so you have a descent analogy). Andrew is back, and did kill Jonathon, however it was because someone (he doesn't remember) enthralled or hypnotized him. No potentials running around either because there are no Bringers, etc; now enjoy!  
  
  
Hope. Charity. & Honor.  
By: Maura  
  
Thursday, October 20 11:26 pm  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Spike got in before tumbling backwards down a semi-steep hill in Restifield Cemetery. He regained his senses in about as much time as it would take a vampire, rose to his feet, picked up the discarded sword and ran up behind the unsuspecting demon now giving Xander a hard time. For all good this would do to those in the world, he thought ironically to himself as he ripped the Hyraces off his and cleanly sliced of his head. Beautiful, he once again thought bitterly as the greenish yellow blood splattered all over him and his recently reacquired leather duster.  
  
"Thank-oh, you," Xander shrugged off, "thought you were Buffster. Where did she go?" he asked obviously uncomfortable about being alone with a slimy and pissed off Spike.  
  
"East, she got the other one, s'pose," he informed hoping he would choose to move along like the good lapdog he was, not that he himself were not equally obedient when it came to Buffy. Soddin' domesticatin' bint, he cursed before telling Xander he would make his way home on his own.  
  
Patrolling was mainly the only place he saw Buffy; Xander unfortunately he roomed with. Not too bad, then again anywhere that wasn't full of ghosts telling him to kill himself was probably better, then again not too many people have the chance to say they have lived with the whelp twice, I almost prefer the school basement. He thought of Buffy taking it upon herself to be kind and helpful enough to personally seek out a refuge. I guess that lets Xander win, this time. On top of all this craziness of moving homes, forgiveness, and green goo- covered clothing, there was a big bad lurking. There was something that Spike couldn't put his finger on something about the air, familiar, he pondered, eerie, he shuddered. Best to get home and clean up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Saturday, October 22 10:53 pm - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Too quiet, ya think?" Buffy wondered as they peered into a empty mausoleum, "either the almighty Giles fountain of info is wrong or these Jerilaz guys are mobile."  
  
"I reckon they went to the party without us," Spike replied to her rhetorical question, pointedly.  
  
"Well, yeah. I knew that, unless they felt a kind streak and staked themselves," at Spike's angry look she shrugged, "levity: no one's favorite antidote."  
  
"The little boy threw hot coffee on me this morning, not in the best of moods since, annoying little fellow. Mighty good taste in food though," he looked away suddenly interested in the gravestones. Buffy smiled at one of his few insecurities, being nice. "But m'not responsible for what happens when he is missing one day after spilling more cuppa on me!" he threw in to look a little more manly.  
  
"Right," she smiled knowingly. God my life is complicated. Thinking about things like the vampire who loved her after trying to kill her, was there for her when no one else was whom she took advantage of, tried to rape her when she cut it off, who seeked out a legend to be even a morsel more worthy to be with her, God my life is complicated. I should just hate him and be done with it, she reasoned. Looking up to being a mantra of new feelings while staring at the subject's face she shied away.  
  
Looking down innocently upon the blonde Spike grinned, "lucky for you, pet, you make my mood a whole lot better." God my life is complicated, hate him, but no hate was there only compassion for a creature that rose above his role in life to become worthy of someone with an even more complicated existence. She gave a shy smile and swore his eye twinkled, her mantra smashed.  
  
In comfortable silence they wandered through one of many Sunnydale's Cemeteries, some random bottom dwelling vamps dusted by both or one at a time. "We have got to find little mister uberbad before it's too late in the year to prepare for an apocalypse, ya know?"  
  
"That I do, I'm sure they'll turn up-soo-," Buffy watched him as his eyes sparked angry and stared at a clearing. She turned her head to see what had stopped him from finishing his sentence.  
  
Her jaw dropped, however when she did finally regain her voice she built up all the bravado she had in her, pulled out a stake and stated simply, "It's always the nutjobs that enjoy doing the predictable entrances."  
  
"My Spike has been bad 'asnt he?" the dark vampire questioned slowly approaching the shocked vampire and slayer.  
  
"Dru. Not nice to have you back, though I am sure it will be pleasant to dust your ass," he said equally trying to muster up bravado as Buffy had. This would be hard, but hard was fun.  
  
Saturday, October 22 11:59 pm  
  
"Tsk- tsk!" she warned as she jumped forward and tackled him Buffy being pushed onto her back in the process. She jumped off of him as if he were on fire, "Oh, no. Like my Angel, all dirty!" she rubbed her hands and face to illustrate the invisible filth. She began to whine and pretend to weep, "must teach my Spike a lesson." She hit him square in the nose knocking him out temporarily. She turned to Buffy and mumbled some incoherent swear and leapt on her.  
  
"Crazy bitch!" Buffy started clearing her black hair off her face so she could see her face. "Get the hell off of me!" To her surprise Drusilla rose off of her straightened her dress and strode a few feet away. Buffy jumped to her feet and slowly took battle stance waiting for her next crazed opponent's move.  
  
"I have a secret!" she replied suddenly giddy. She danced up and down completely oblivious to the offensive attacker. "You can know if you like, because it's about you," she smiled already knowing the response. Buffy nodded mutely hoping her 'vision' could point on the big bad. "I am your mysterious caper, the one who makes the minions of dark arise. 'Tis wondrous fun, for me."  
  
"Why are you telling me this, not that I am complaining," Buffy asked curiously while sneaking a glance at Spike, he's okay, I've given him worse , she absentmindedly told herself. Be okay. She mentally yelled before realizing that she had not stole a glance, but outright stared at him. She looked at the snickering Drusilla, why is she always- her thoughts were stopped at the realization that she had lost her stake. Where the fu-?  
  
"While you were staring hopelessly at my Spike, I took this," she showed the stake to Buffy. Giggling while she threw it into the woods, damnit I left the other at home. Of all the nights, she mentally scolded herself. "By the way would you like to know how I got your annoying little mortal friend to start my wondrous mission?" She continued without hearing Buffy's answer, "Be in me," she chanted slowly staring at Buffy.  
  
"I don't know what your trying to-," Buffy started only to realize this is the hypnotic way of control she used on Andrew. Crap! Spike, please! It was similar to Dracula's thrall, she felt every emotion almost stronger than normal, but couldn't move a muscle-voluntarily.  
  
"My Spike will see differently when you aren't so bright and shiny, he likes his dark princess, me, he won't like you dark and ugly. He would be mad if I killed you, instead I will just make him happy that you will kill freely and live with us. All a happy family again! Come childe," she talked into a whisper.  
  
"N-n-o," she choked before blacking out completely. Please! Help! Someone! Spike!  
  
Sunday, October 23 12:10 am  
  
Shit my head. Dru! Buffy! Spike shot up only to see Dru hovering over him, still in the graveyard, Buffy? Buffy? He looked around to find her, oh no, please no, he saw her lying motionless a few yards away. "Dru!?"  
  
"Ah, my Spike! You're awake! I made your slayer dark, to be in our family! Together again!" she jumped up and down to prove her happiness.  
  
Spike felt sick to his stomach, if that was possible for a vampire. What do I do? What do I do? He tried his hardest not to burst into tears. He looked up to see Drusilla dancing around like the nut she was. Red flashed across his face. He all too suddenly understood why Angel staked Darla all those years ago. He reached into his duster and pulled out his stake. This is what I do.  
  
He heard a distant voice yelling about him being her dark prince and families being ruined. The next thing he knew he was covered in dust running to Buffy's side. He tapped her face and checked repeatedly for a pulse. Nothing. She doesn't deserve this. What do I do? Can't kill her! No! Who? Who knows? His mind flashed through his conversation bringing up one familiar name in the blurry of thoughts. Giles. He scooped up Buffy and ran as fast as he could to Revello Drive.  
  
Sunday, October 23 12:15 am  
  
Spike burst through the door, Buffy in his arms and tears streaking down his face. Dawn came rushing in from the noise; she dropped whatever cup she had at the sight. "G-get Giles!" Spike stammered out finding Buffy a nice place to rest up in her room. Dawn called Giles, meanwhile Willow came out of her room to find out why there was yelling she ran into a hysterical Spike in the hallway, he was letting it out so he would be strong enough to keep it together in front of Dawn. Willow gave him a hug and asked what was wrong, upon finding out she among the Scooby Group already forming, began finding ways to somehow stop this.  
  
Sunday, October 23 1:15 am  
  
They were getting nowhere and Spike had not left Buffy's side, much too Xander's chagrin. Willow nodded to Giles signifying her checking on Buffy and Spike, who was practically catatonic. Too many times had that happened to friends. She walked in and found Spike pacing, her brows furrowed in question. "I have an idea." He stated simply.  
  
Sunday, October 23 2:10 pm  
  
Rushing to make sure Buffy would not rise and kill everyone in a fifty-mile radius, Willow finished the spell. The two remained cut off from the rest of the group, basically because they were too loud and argumentative for them to deal with. Usually Spike would reason out that magic was the last and most insane way to turn, but after hours of racking his brain, there was nothing more left. He knew the only person he knew was also one of the most capable people on the west coast, this helped greatly, but his 'plan' was still in the steps, until they teamed up. Now there was not only a chance, but also an almost definite possibility.  
  
She repeated the incantation over and over in her mind and aloud, please let this work. Spike begged whatever powers had a sick idea that this sort of torture to her friends and family wasn't more than they deserved or already gone through. "It worked," the words seemed faraway, but they offered solace, he burst into tears again.  
  
Willow's mind was racing, power had rushed through her not like before, evil and vengeance fueled that darkness, this was beautiful and bright. She thought of Tara, and smiled. Looking over to see whether Spike had heard her, she saw him holding Buffy's still immobile hand and sobbing, even if she hadn't known Buffy this scene would have brought her to tears, lucky for me I do. It had been done, sadly for everyone the only real possibility that was possible was accomplished, at two people's misfortunes.  
  
Buffy was a vampire, who had Spike's soul. She spent almost an hour, personalizing the spell making sure Buffy wouldn't wake up half Spike or something, wiggy. She shuddered; no Buffy would be herself with a soul gifted to her by Spike. He was the most difficult person to read she usually could do so. People like Xander or Dawn were simple; she knew what their faults and strengths were just from a conversation. But Spike, from knowing him for almost five or six years she had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. Actually he shouldn't be feeling much of anything realistically, but that, even when amazingly evil, was false. He loved Buffy; tried to rape Buffy; got a soul after agonizing torture for Buffy; and gave it up after a moments hesitation; truly a mystery of person, and quite the endearing character in his own twisted way.  
  
"I'm gonna," she pointed towards the stairs, he nodded and smiled in appreciation and went back to watching a peaceful Buffy. 


	2. Awakenings

Hope, Charity, & Honor By: Maura  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, et al is sole ownership of Joss [god] and Mutant Enemy [disciples]  
  
A/N: This story will jump on a timeline of months. Right now I will answer the question of why Buffy got Spike's soul and not just an Angel deal. This chapter is the night after her siring; when she will awake. Next chapter will probably be two or three months into the future. A certain broody vampire will pay them a visit to the ever-changing lives. This is not just going to be some how will Buffy adjusts story, lots of effects will result from the weird, coincidental causes.  
  
Sunday, October 23 11:50 pm  
  
After Willow informed the group of what was done there was immediate protests and questions. No one understood why Willow would use Spike's soul. So she explained, Giles still peeved at the lack of information they had been given during the endeavor.  
  
"Okay, first you all have to understand that even if I tried to curse her, Spike wouldn't have let me. He was very certain that the one and only way that Buffy would be soul-having would be permanent. He explained to me what Angel had let in to he and Buffy about his soul, supposedly the two shared their emotions about him before. Anyways, Angel's happiness clause happens to be when he is sexually involved with Buffy. We have no idea what would trigger Buffy, as a person or 'vampire' she is well for lack of a better word nicer than Angel is. He was a lousy human and a sadistic vampire, who knows if that, would have to do with it. Okay that was reason one, two is a little bit more complicated and less for sure, but the risk was greater using the cursing spell than the one Spike came up with." Willow took a deep breath and began again, everyone's eyes were on her; she felt like she was in high school explaining a science project. Here goes crazy Willow's speculations, she thought idly as she informed. "The soul curse that I used on Angel all those years ago, was fueled by vengeance and anger of the gypsies. From what Ms. Calendar's work showed, and what I can translate from the Romanian/Latin writing it is wholly based on an eye for an eye. I figure that since 'vampire Buffy' hasn't gone killing any gypsy girls, she has no eye for our eye. Understand?"  
  
"So you're saying that since she didn't do anything she wouldn't balance it out?" Anya piped up. "Dealt with it all the time in some vengeance spells, they do tend to go awry whenever you have no plausible reason, you need something to base the spell upon. That's why wishing is so much simpler, it merely skips the whole two sided reasoning. It's what you want when you want it," she said cheerfully. Xander gave a weak smile then raised his hand.  
  
"Buffy could have been hurt then?" he asked.  
  
"No, well yes, our Buffy. There would be no her. Spike got a soul based on merit and it is permanent. Angel's was by chance. Umm . . . analogy where are you? Um . . . aha!" she piped up happy she figured one out. "Spike's soul is his ying to his demon's yang. Get it? Angel's is a yi- it is only halfway there. The fact that he was all evil and Mr. Kill gives him a gluey thing that keeps it there on need for his human side. Spike didn't need that. Not that I am all let's bash Angel, but what Spike had gone through and overcome in that much shorter amount of time is a lot more painful. Whatever! All I know is that if we did that Buffy would be unbalanced and a soul would mean nothing. She would be all killing until a little while after they balanced out and she felt guilty. So its either permanent and instant Buffy, or kill a little for a temporary that could go poof at some unknown cause. See our predicament? Whew! Lot's of talk."  
There was silence over the group. Buffy was alive, but dead. She would still be the Buffy they knew and loved, but living dead. It was a lot to take in. Just then Spike walked down the stairs his eyes twinkling and wide.  
  
"She's awake."  
  
Tuesday, October 25 5:22 pm  
  
Everyone was taking turns visiting Buffy; she was a little uncomfortable the first hour. Spike helped her adjust to the no heartbeat, bloodlust, and sunlight. They were getting along fine until it came time for her to face her friends. She was embarrassed to be seen as the creature she had seeked out and killed for years. Suprisingly they were all very excepting, turns out there was a prophecy that had something to do with this. Giles came across it when they were halfway through their researching. Now he was explaining it, only the first steps were taken so far.  
  
Il dorato e lo scuro incorporerà. I suoni dorati loro faranno vede la vera luce. Il campione delle persone loro consegnerà dalla mediocrità. Saranno superiore a delle umani e creature di oscurità similmente. Creeranno i tre bambini di luce. Spera carità ed onore. Il tre fermeranno l'apocalisse prossima e per tutta l'eternità proteggono le persone.  
  
"An Italian coven had a seer who recorded this a few thousand years back. I am not totally inapt at this language, but I think it has something to do with a brief overview of our situation. It refers to a golden princess, whom would be you Buffy," he pointed to her finger still in the book he was holding and glasses in the hand that was holding it. "Also a dark prince, I-I suppose Spike would fit that role," he added annoyed that Spike had to do with all of this. Spike merely smirked back happily. Not only had Buffy declared she loved him with all her soul they were practically dating now. Life was good, now he had something to do with an ancient prophecy with Buffy.  
  
Buffy snuggled into his shoulder, "So I was the golden princess, now I am 'dark' like the dark prince?" she looked pointedly at Spike, who shrugged and looked at Giles.  
  
"Well it appears that you have well merged, Spike's soul with yours, um- etc; it says something here that it will take an amulet to show you the light. A people's victor . . . I have heard that phrase I think. Victor of the people, bollocks!" he said frustrated.  
  
"Damnit!" everyone looked at Spike and why he had a sudden outburst. He merely rolled his eyes "I know where you heard the bloody name, Peaches."  
  
"P-Peaches?" Giles set the book down and pulled out a handkerchief, "I don't believe I've-," he began again only to be cut of by Xander.  
  
"Don't strain yourself that's Spike's favorite nickname for Deadboy. Damnit is right, how will he end up in this?" Xander said confused and a little angry.  
  
"Nothing really, he will be the harbinger that the new world is coming and will merely deliver the two from mediocrity-mediocrity?" Giles put his glasses back on and sat down putting his head in his hands. "I believe that somehow the powers will have a hand in this, probably Angel giving you the amulet or giving you directions of some sort. I s'pose he is merely a messenger, no real place in the prophecy besides his already set status."  
  
Dawn yawned and shifted in her sleep, on the couch where she had been the past few days of non-stop research. However, the door awaked her sleep, doorbell ringing she sighed and arose since the others were all so caught up in their work.  
  
Both Buffy and Spike inhaled and stared at each other Spike rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky hating the Powers for starting this all so soon, he wanted time with girlfriend. As in more than three days without visiting the great beyond or whatever was destined to happen. She sighed, visibly annoyed and arose. Dawn let Angel in the door everyone suddenly understood why the couple was annoyed, they merely sensed him before them. Xander made some offhand comment while Buffy just continued her path to Angel.  
  
Angel smiled and got a few steps closer only to have his eyebrows furrow in confusion then jaw drop, followed by a look of disappointment and almost disgust. "B-Buffy?" he looked at the group accusingly, "do you know she has been sired," he squinted. "By Drusilla!" she shook her head yes. "How can you let her in here?" before his question was answered he caught another scent: Spike. "She's brought Spike," Buffy turned to go to Spike but he grabbed her arm. It looked like a jolt of electricity run through him.  
  
Buffy looked concerned at him then Spike and a bit confused, "Claim?" Spike nodded. "Oh, well sorry Angel. I know this is a lot to take in but its been like an ongoing thing here. Get past it were together he's is super good and I am too."  
  
"How?!" Angel demanded.  
  
Tuesday, October 25 7:02 pm  
  
After everything was explained Angel was still seething but understood the prophecy did not care about his emotions. He opened his coat and pulled out a paper. "My new boss gave this to me, apparently you need it and you know what it is. I am supposed to give it to you and that's it I guess. I am leaving if that's all, is that all?"  
  
"Please don't leave this way, I really don't want-," Buffy started Spike put a hand on her shoulder when Angel flinched Buffy shook her head, "I need to do this," she told him simply. She stepped forward. "I love you, Angel, always will but I love Spike more. He is what I am looking for and want. I am sorry, but I will ask you to leave if you don't understand or accept that."  
  
He looked at her with a pained expression for a moment then the resolve set in, "No I don't accept it, goodbye!" he threw down the packet and left slamming the door behind. Buffy sighed and hugged Spike.  
  
"Guess these ring thingamajigs better be worth a crying princess," he said holding an upset grieving Buffy. Xander shook his head and announced their departure until morning. The group slowly followed. '  
  
What a confusing day, he thought. Can't wait till tomorrow when were are wearing these and in mortal danger, that so much more normal. 


	3. Gifts from the Powers

Hope, Charity, & Honor By: Maura  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, et al is sole ownership of Joss [god] and Mutant Enemy [disciples]  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to tell why and when Buffy announced her love, feelings, and wanting of a relationship with Spike. In the past its been pretty vague. I am a new author so reviews tend to help my writing process a little bit; ergo they are welcome.  
  
Wednesday, October 26 10:02 am  
  
"Does anyone else notice this is all suspiciously happening near Halloween?" Xander asked out of the blue. Which resulted in looks, he shrugged and went back to rolling the two 'Rings of Light' across the table in his apartment.  
  
The Scoobies, plus Andrew, who had taken it upon himself to bunk up on first Buffy's and now his couch; were all waiting for Buffy and Spike. Buffy was adjusted to the sewer travel, but they all new they were, he shuddered, distracted. He wasn't one to lecture on sound choices in relationships, God knows I choose them demon girls, but Spike. He tried his hardest to continue his façade of hating the guy, but the more he saw Buffy with him he seemed to trust them. A few months ago, not right after, but soon after her reawakening, as they liked to call it, they began well they speculated dating. However no title was placed on them, they were just going at it like bunnies and holding hands, no one really knew what to do. He had to give them some ironic credit, at least they told us this time. Buffy had a good head on her solid and muscley shoulders therefore he trusted her decision.  
  
He couldn't really give a reason not to, Anya would shoot dirty looks, Dawn would also. Even Giles seems to want me to give up on the Spike is Evil campaign, maybe that was a sign of good faith; the watcher who hates all her boyfriends actually gives consideration. Speaking of which, to his surprise when Angel showed up he found himself wanting to yell at the guy for not accepting Buffy's decision. Humph, Xander was stumped. For now he decided to continue the so-so routine, he was okay with it, but not happy. The bell rung and he looked up, funny how stuff like that happens after you go in and deeply ponder your thoughts. He smiled at Buffy and put the rings in the little velvet pouch Willow got for them. Business time, he thought idly as the group formed a little research/magic circle around his dining room table.  
  
Wednesday, October 26 10:11 am  
  
"-dolce Il dorato e lo scuro incorporerà. I suoni dorati loro faranno vede la vera luce." Willow chanted in Italian, Giles lit the candles around Buffy and Spike slowly. Dawn was in charge of rings, she had to slip them onto both vampires fingers at precisely the right time to make the spell work. She sat there looking at her sister and her new beau and smiled, finally. After years of seeing my sister in boring and tragically romantic relationships, she found one that was just exciting enough to keep passion, but real enough to last. She smiled at the elegance of the phrase that came to mind, love for all eternity. How adorable! Willow said the word carità, she thought it meant ring, but wasn't sure; all she knew was that was her cue, she slipped the rings on both of the lovers fingers and hoped for the best.  
  
As soon as the ring slid on her hand, Buffy felt it magnetize itself to Spike's where his forcefully hit hers, I guess its happening to him too. She held her eyes shut in anticipation she felt jittery, whether it was the spell causing it or not she was no longer sure. Then like a rush of drunkenness she felt happy and light, maybe it worked. Just then she realized she could no longer feel Willow's chanting or the movement, smells, or sounds of her friends and their heartbeats. Either it worked or uh-oh, she thought abruptly worried.  
  
"Fear not child, for we bring light, not darkness," a voice called out to her, instincts told her to be afraid of it and form no trust with unknown enemies, but after hearing it continue she felt safe and guarded with them. "Harrah and I, Karma, are hear to finish your guidance into the light. We will bestow great power and fortune on you, if you adhere to the tests."  
  
"Tests?" Spike asked suddenly reentering Buffy's field of vision. She felt immediately better knowing a person she loved and trusted for longer than a moment to be there.  
  
"Yes, William. We have to read both of you to make sure our visions do not deceive us," the female added warmly. "Do not worry, either of you, we will take but a moment to interpret the signs of fate."  
  
She reached out and touched Spike's forehead, his eyes unawaringly rolled back and a jolt of power surged through him. A few seconds went by and he was thrown back to reality, looking shocked and confused, he gazed at Buffy. Mouth agape she was waiting for it to be her turn, with a last look over at Spike she turned her attention to the woman 'seer' approaching her. Here goes, she took a deep breath and felt the woman touch her. She felt the power rush through her, it felt like when you were pinned down in a fight with a big bad ready to die, and finding that little thing that keeps you alive enough to surge through your body and boost energy like a drug.  
  
She went through numerous fights when she got that feeling, but somehow always settled upon moments with Spike even before they were together. Funny how life ends up so far away from what you imagined in high school, even in college. All too soon her memories were halted and she opened her eyes to see the white robe clad women pulling her hand back from her forehead and joining her, mate? Or partner maybe.  
  
The two mysterious people shared a look, Spike thought they must be telepathic or something, then smiled or smirked was more like it. He knew they saw one thing, they didn't tell him, he didn't know how, but he knew there would be light and happiness. It was strange like from the moment they reached this unknown place, he had this thought that didn't really come from anywhere, but it definitely surfaced and yelled out that things would be good. He glanced over at Buffy whose outfit had changed from maroon to white upon arrival; he assumed his did the same, and smirked as well. Buffy caught his expression, furrowed her eyebrows and then smiled. Probably doesn't know what the hell is going on either, but whatever drugs these to ninnies are on are definitely contagious.  
  
"William, Elizabeth, you have passed. Congratulations!" the male said, although it came across as a celebratory mark, his tone did not change, it stayed quiet and peaceful.  
  
"What do we win?" Buffy asked curiosity peaked. The pair smiled even wider, if possible and approached. The female to Buffy and male to Spike, both placing their hand on the other persons hand. The female laced fingers with Buffy and chanted a few words in a foreign language which Buffy didn't know, and she felt rush again, but it was different this time more happiness and reassurance.  
  
Spike on the other hand, had the male approach him, and had full understanding of the language he spoke. Old English, from the 19th century and a little before; he didn't quite understand what the words meant in a sentence but after the rush filled him he got the idea. "Light will guide you, bind you, compel you towards the light for all of eternity with which your children will protect and nurture the world. The warriors that fight beside you will be gifted as well, for all have given great gifts to the world and will be honored for your dedication and charity."  
  
With a brilliant flash of white lights Buffy and Spike found themselves toppling back onto the carpet. Spike took a second to catch his breath and surveyed the room and faces, Buffy- Buffy where is, he saw her lying directly across from him, whew. His train of thought screeched to a stop and put his hand to his chest, the ring had almost welded itself to his finger, but that wasn't really what his interest held. When the fuck did I start needed to catch my breath?! 


	4. Reprocussions

Hope, Charity, & Honor By: Maura  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, et al is sole ownership of Joss [god] and Mutant Enemy [disciples]  
  
A/N: Yippee my story finally has some fun action and Spuffiness in it. Take a peak! Plus a review away keeps the cranky author away.!  
  
Wednesday, October 26 10:17 am  
  
"Holy shit! Bleedin' hell! What the fuck, how long did-?" Spike threw himself into the air and began pacing back and forth spurting questions and curses. Dawn backed away a little, weird stuff only happens to us doesn't it?  
  
"Spike, I must say calm down! I am not sure what you are blabbering about, but we'll work whatever massive event just occurred out in a moment. Let's sit around the table, instead of on the carpet perhaps?" Giles regarded Spike like a child causing a scene in a public place, Spike looked at Giles in horror and then realized that everyone was staring at him a little timidly afraid he would burst out with violence against anyone at any moment. He nodded and moved over to the table and sat with his head in his hands.  
  
Giles looked at Buffy who was almost catatonic, she moved like she was frozen and eyes stuck wide open she merely shadowed Spike's movements. What is blazing hell shook two of the strongest people I know up like this? "What in blazing hell shook the two of you up like this?" he asked unaware of any other question that could come to mind, the rest of the group continued a slow and steady journey to the table behind him.  
  
"Seers, they-," Buffy shivered as if cold and suddenly came out of her daze. "Oh God, Giles, I'm alive!"  
  
For a moment everyone looked at her as if she said something in an odd foreign language or grown a second head, then realized the meaning of what she said. Spike lifted his head from his hands at the statement and looked at Buffy, not with the suprisement as the others, but with so much love and understanding you could drown in the emotion. He pulled her into a kiss, just before it was deepened he pulled back and Buffy touched her lips in awe.  
  
"S-Spike?" he nodded and put his head back down on the table in frustration. Jaws that had been on the floor dropped through the dirt, both were alive. "They were saying something I didn't-," she began unsure of what to make of the situation and relied on good old-fashioned reporting.  
  
"I did, they said something about 'Light will guide you, bind you, compel you towards the light for all of eternity with which your children will protect and nurture the world,' not sure exactly what that means but- ," Spike finished Buffy's thoughts. He looked around sort of proud and a bit embarrassed to have everyone in such amazing speechlessness at the events. To stun this group into silence certainly is a feat.  
  
"Congratulations on your reacquired humanity, it's fun right? Just kidding I know it's kind of a drag but who knows what will be different between my circumstances and yours," Anya said extending a hand to each. They shook it in an act of pleasing the talkative one, not really sure where she would continue if she were to.  
"Yes, Anya is right, I think we should throw a party. Streamers, cake, maybe a little recon work on demon hunting like on Mutant X last week?" Andrew added excitedly.  
  
"Well, we should, well. Bloody hell, I don't know what to do but say wow!" Giles admitted, ripping off his glasses and forcibly rubbing them on his shirt in failure.  
  
"Well it's a weird feeling, I feel alive, but strong. Shouldn't I be human, or is it because I am the slayer?" Buffy asked confused on how things got this dysfunctional.  
  
"Spike? Do you feel human-er?" Giles asked baffled by the unconventional turn the evening had taken.  
  
"I don't-no, I don't feel different, well I do-but no," he asked suddenly interested and head up looking confused too. "Are we human then? I have-," he looked at the ceiling and pondered something then looked back satisfied, " I have a bleeding conscience, so that means yes for a soul, but I am breathing too and," he seemed to make an angry expression trying to slip into gameface, "bumpy?"  
  
"Nope," Buffy said, he sighed and growled in frustration. "Did you just growl?"  
  
"Yeah," his brows furrowed he noticed something familiar and different at the same time. "Aha!" he touched his teeth to his mouth and opened to show the group, fangs. "I still got these babies," Buffy smirked and tried it herself, same thing. No bumpies, but fangs present. "How is this possible watcher?"  
  
"I don't know, honestly nothing, nothing has ever come close to comparison to an event like this. Perhaps they altered you so that you are alive and human, except fangs. According to the speech or chant the man said, you will probably be okay with sunlight and Buffy and you are capable of reproducing," he shifted a little uncomfortable it took a twist to their sex life. He looked at Buffy not really sure of what to do, she looked scared and a little happier that children, however unsuspected but an option in her future.  
  
"Here," Xander stood up and spoke for the first time, he pulled a cross out of a drawer from the kitchen and walked over to Spike. Spike reached for it slowly and touched it, nothing happened.  
  
"Ha!" the ex-vampire exclaimed in a sort of victory over the wood.  
  
"We can assume that garlic, holy water, and sunlight all definitely aren't problems. Reflections are probably resumed and stakes, fire and decapitation are all ways you could die but not dust. Or who knows that maybe you would still dust? Let's test strength, to the Magic Box!" Willow finished up what everyone was thinking and was a little eager to see the new and improved Magic Box. "Wait do you still want blood?"  
  
The two-vampire/human hybrids stood there a little taken aback from the hyperness Willow expressed, and seriously thought about the question. "Eew!" Buffy proclaimed. "Nope, sorry a little unaware of what a huge gross factor it is when your human, but no- eew!" Spike smiled and inwardly agreed with her feelings, it was like running face first into a brick wall, blood suddenly was a gross thought, strange.  
  
Wednesday, October 26 10:39 am After arriving in the Magic Box the group sat down and waited for the couple to test their new abilities. Buffy was to start, she kicked the punching bag, semi-light for the first one and it went flying across the room.  
  
"Um, something else is different!" she asked a little freaked by her strength. "I am suddenly reminded of what it felt like to discover this when I was fifteen!" Spike took her into his arms and soothed her fear a little until she calmed down. "Giles?"  
  
"As I said earlier this is all a little new, nothing recorded before, ecetera. However, one can assume that by being given human powers of strength, the powers or whomever gifted you with double the normal strength. Truly remarkable!" Giles said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Let me try," Spike said, "I want to know if I am still only one-super strong, rather double," he leered at Buffy who shoved him lightly. He didn't budge. "Fight me."  
  
Most people would refuse, or say I love you I couldn't do that, but not this couple. Traditional relationships are damned to them. So they fought, Spike and Buffy remained as equal as they had been from the day they met, and day after which they fought equally.  
  
"I guess this means you are both equally super-duper strong?" Dawn piped up from the corner.  
  
"Guess so, Dawnie. Hooray for the home team right?" Buffy cheered. They all smiled and nodded. After an entire day of scrubbing the library clean for any book that remotely referred to the prophecy, the Scoobies gave up and one by one departed for home. Dawn was to leave after Willow and Giles, with Xander and Anya. That way Spike and Buffy could get an extra super patrol in before bedtime.  
  
Wednesday, October 26 9:24 pm  
  
After closing up the shop Xander and Anya drove Dawn home. She insisted on being okay alone, but Xander didn't agree, he decided to order a pizza for them since they only had a few snacks for a lunch and dinner. He was going back out to get a movie, which would get their minds off the crazy events of earlier today. After a half an hour, Dawn had retreated to her room to change into more suitable or loungable clothes. She shut her light off and walked into the hallway, she shut the door behind her and found the house darkened, good idea, leave every light off tonight, but when you have a house full of people you know could defend you leave them all on. She mentally continued scolding herself when she felt something was wrong, she had a weird sense of contrast since this morning after the spell. All she knew now though, was that she was not alone and something was coming toward her in the pitch darkness. She opened her mouth to ask who was there when she heard the floorboard creak. Oh god a robber! It was almost silly that someone who fought demons daily was afraid of a human, but she was gosh darnit!  
  
Like Buffy taught me, her mind repeated lessons of Buffy's self defense courses, come on think, think! She heard another creak and went into full on instincts, she dove out and hit the air as hard as she could, her fist connected with flesh. Her attacker went flying backward. She took the opportunity to run backward a few feet and flick the light switch. Xander lay lying on the floor seven or eight feet away. Oops!  
  
"Want to tell me why you hit me a billion feet away and more so why it didn't even hurt?" he asked with a puzzled look, only to be returned with one similar from Dawn. One word came to mind in both of their heads: Buffy. 


End file.
